Many homes and business have water coolers or water dispensing devices that provide cool, purified water to the users. However, these devices are typically large and take up a lot of space. Additionally, in an office setting, many people gather around the water cooler in the mornings before work or during breaks to socialize or discuss business, world and/or social matters.
The present invention utilizes this empty and typically unusable space around a water cooler by providing an apparatus for positioning, storing and/or displaying items thereon. These and other shortcomings related to having empty and/or unusable space around a water cooler are addressed by the present invention.